how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding Bride
Recap Future Ted discusses with his children how everyone in their thirties tends to have "baggage," which then manifests itself in Ted's mind when he discovers it, and labeled baggage is shown onscreen. He talks about dating a girl named Royce who seems to have no baggage, despite several false starts in his apartment. The gang discuss their own baggage; even Marshall has baggage - he is just too nice and trusting. Ted then sees a new movie called The Wedding Bride with Royce and discovers it is based on his relationship with Stella and was written by Tony, the man Stella left him for, and his character, "Jed Mosely," is portrayed in a negative light (and one of the actors is even heard to call him "Ted Mosby" at the end of the film). He points out several of the aspects which were initially romantic, but twisted so that he comes off as a jerk. Royce also helps him realize that he has his own baggage: being left at the altar. His friends also tell him that he should tell Royce the truth, but Ted believes he can ignore it despite the movie becoming the 5th highest grossing movie of all time. Ted becomes angry and upset as the movie goes on to become a hit, and when Royce's friends talk about going to see the film again he finally snaps and walks out on her. Marshall ultimately helps him cope with it, reminding Ted that he is fundamentally a nice guy. Ted rushes to the cinema where Royce is again watching the film and admits the film was based on his being left at the altar. He kisses Royce in front of the screen displaying a kiss scene from The Wedding Bride and takes her back to his apartment for pancakes. Royce then reveals her "baggage" - left at the altar three times, has a gambling addiction, and shares a bed with her brother. Ted asks her to leave. Continuity *Everything Royce and her friends mock Jed Mosley for are embarrassing things about Ted, including having a butterfly tattoo, first seen in , having red cowboy boots, first seen in , pronouncing "encyclopedia" pretentiously, as seen in , and getting beaten up by a goat, as seen in . ** However, it is unclear how Tony knew about the incident with the goat, as Stella left Ted for him before it occurred, in . *The notion of a person having a "but..." was previously discussed in . *Barney has always had an issue with women in their 30s, as seen previously in Little Boys, , and . *Future Ted censors the story for his kids again, saying that Barney said "kiss" instead of "fuck". He does this for other dirty words and inappropriate activities throughout the series, usually by saying "eating a sandwich" to mean smoking marijuana, which he first uses in . *Ted and Robin salute after Ted says "Major baggage", an inside joke between them first mentioned in . *The key moments from Ted and Stella's relationship the movie re-writes to make Ted out to be the bad guy include their two-minute date in , Ted's proposal with a stuffed animal in an arcade in , and Ted inviting Tony to the wedding in Shelter Island. *The movie version of Stella wears the same dress at her wedding to Jed Mosley that the real Stella wears in Shelter Island. *Barney claims that the movie got everything right about Stella's relationship with Ted, who is depicted as the villain, despite him being his best friend whom he displays sympathy for when he is left at the altar in Shelter Island. It is shown in that Barney always roots for films' intended antagonists, and in it is shown it's important for him to have been in the story to know every detail. *Future Ted mentioned that Tony would find success as a screenwriter with his film The Wedding Bride in . *Robin informs the gang that The Wedding Bride is the second-most popular film in North Korea, after some propaganda footage of Kim Jong-il riding a horse through a field. She mentions in that this footage gets higher ratings than her show. *This is not the first time that a member of the group unintentionally helped robbers ransack an apartment. Though Robin criticizes Marshall for being "too nice" and doing it here, she and Barney help several people "move out" of their apartment when trying to complete the Murtaugh List in . Future References (contains spoilers) * Marshall being "too nice" is referenced again in and . *Much to Ted's chagrin, "The Wedding Bride"'' eventually becomes successful entertainment franchise, spawning: **A sequel, "The Wedding Bride Too", with the same actors who portray Stella, Tony, and Jed Mosley in the original film ( , , and , respectively), as seen in . Just like in ''The Wedding Bride episode, the Gang promised Ted they won't watch it only to break that promise in Vesuvius. **A Broadway musical, as mentioned in Vesuvius. ** A second sequel, "The Wedding Bride III", which can be seen playing at a movie theatre in the background, during the flashforward to the first time Ted told the Mother he loved in . Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In , claimed, that Barney never slept with a fatty. However in the last scene of this episode, one fat woman in the back carries a baggage called "Slept with Barney" (as some other women in this scene). **A possible explanation is that the woman got fat after her encounter with Barney, allowing the statement to remain true. He also could have slept with her after the events of Perfect Week. **Jim Nantz may have lied, as he is a figure of Barneys imagination. *The episode mentions the fight with the goat, however when the fight happened it was Ted's 31st birthday. He was no longer with Stella, she could not know about it. **It is also true, however, that Ted has been in contact with Tony (and/or Stella), the screenwriter of the film, at least once (the time he accepts the job of architecture professor at university), which could slightly imply that he has let it slip to him. *In the episode As Fast As She Can, Ted has acted out like a hero when he saved Stella and Tony's relationship by talking to Tony. He also refused all the offers by Tony. It is highly improbable that after Ted has been so cool, and so integral to their relationship becoming this successful, that they would repay their gratitude by making such a film. **Three possibilities - From his perspective, Tony actually believes that his story is the true story, or Tony wrote an accurate story but Hollywood changed it, or Ted's version of events, as he relates them, paint him in a much more favorable light than the actual events as they transpired (although given Ted's character, they are obviously not anywhere near as bad as portrayed in the film). ***It's worth noting that a lot of the beauty of the show is based around the concept of an unreliable narrator in Ted. All storytellers have their own perspective of what really happened, and the truth tends to lie somewhere in the middle. While the viewer is supposed to side with Ted (and rightfully so), the movie might show how things were viewed from an outside perspective. Allusions and Outside References *Barney alludes to and the character , by describing a place where Marshall's overt geniality is normal as a street where a giant yellow bird lives. *Ted mentions during the bar scene with Royce and her friends. *According to Robin, North Korean leader ranked The Wedding Bride as his second favorite movie. *Instead of seeing The Wedding Bride, Marshall states that he wanted to watch again. *Marshall said that he thought that the movie was about him. *The "baggages" in the background include being a fan of the and believing that is still alive. *Jed Mosely's catchphrase in the The Wedding Bride was also one of Josh Radnor's lines in :"No can dosville, babydoll", also in Ted uses the catchphrase 'no can dos' when Marshall asked him went to the roof. *Jed Mosely is playing the arcade version of . Music *Play - * - (mostly used in the movie The Wedding Bride) Other Notes *Barney tells Marshall the only place anyone is as nice is he is, is on Sesame Street. Jason Segel is a big fan of muppet characters and went on to star in the Muppets film in 2011. *In this episode, the cast members of The Wedding Bride film seen in the relevant sequences were not credited or identified. In the Wedding Bride Too! sequences seen in Vesuvius , Akerman, Lewis, and Kattan were credited, but Akerman and Lewis did not make an on-screen appearance. *Guest can also be seen with Josh Radnor in his 2010 directorial debut, . *Akerman, like Cobie Smulders (who plays Robin), has Canadian citizenship in real life. However, unlike other Canadian personalities who had appeared or had been mentioned in the series, Akerman's Canadian citizenship was not referred to. In fact, her citizenship in the show was not even mentioned at all. *In the baggage scene at the end of this episode a few noteworthy jokes can be seen in the baggage: **Three women are seen with "Slept with barney" on their baggage **A man with "Still think his Ska band will take off" bumps into and briefly talks with a girl with "Only dates guys in bands" **The man behind Ted has baggage labelled "Cubs fan" Guests * - Royce * - Movie Tony * - Movie Stella * - Jed Mosley *Arshad Aslam - Brian *Jeremy Glazer - Bruce *Jacob Hopkins - Billy *Gloria Calderon Kellett - Rachel *Miranda Lilley - Patricia * - Minister Reception * Donna Bowman of rated the episode with a grade B-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-wedding-bride,41251/ * Amanda Sloane Murray of gave the episode a grade of 9.3. She stated that the concept of a romantic comedy within a romantic comedy was a challenge for the writers, given the task of creating a fictional movie for the episode and casting actors who have themselves played characters in romantic comedies. http://au.tv.ign.com/articles/109/1090709p1.html * DeAnn Welker of rated the episode with a grade B-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/the_wedding_bride_1.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8 out of 10 stars. "...angry sex on the first date, and then as soon as you mention breakfast, she's gone." References External Links * * *